1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interconnecting and using a plurality of consumer electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to systems and methods that allow for the interconnection of consumer electronic devices that employ either composite or S-video signals, such as television sets, VCRs, stereo systems, video disk players, satellite receivers, cable boxes, video game players, and Internet terminal devices.
2. The Prior State of the Art
The television set has been a source of entertainment for individuals since its introduction and traditionally has been a fairly simply device for users to set up and connect. A user simply unboxed the television set, connected the antenna, plugged in the power cord and turned on the television set. Since the inception of television, other consumer electronic devices have been introduced that may be connected to a television set to create a home entertainment system. For instance, VCRs, videodisk players, and video game devices provide enhanced entertainment. Cable television services and satellite receivers along with traditional broadcast antennas provide reception of video programming. Home theater systems provide stereo and near theater quality audio. Internet terminals, such as WebTV® boxes developed by WebTV Networks, Inc., of Palo Alto, Calif., allow consumers to connect to the Internet and to send and receive information, using a television as the display device. Using the foregoing consumer electronic devices or others in combination with a television, consumers can now select and configure a wide variety of home entertainment systems.
Although many consumer electronic devices are available, connecting and using multiple devices in a home entertainment system can be extremely difficult and frustrating, particularly when the devices employ different signaling formats. The interconnection is further complicated because each of the various signaling formats requires its own type of connectors, such as RCA-type connectors, S-video connectors, and so forth. The connectors have traditionally connected the devices within a home entertainment system through the use of either a cable with RCA-type connectors attached or a cable with S-video connectors on both ends. The interconnection becomes complicated when a user desires to connect devices where one device has RCA-type connectors for transmitting composite signals, and the other device has an S-video connector for transmitting S-video signals.
It would, therefore, be an advancement in the art to simplify the method of connecting consumer electronic devices within a home entertainment system. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a technique that would allow for the transmission of either composite or S-video signaling on the same connecting device. Further, it would be an advancement in the art if the connecting device could work with all types of consumer electronic devices. Such advancements would increase the ease of use of consumer electronic devices and would enable users to experience the full functionality of the devices.